1. Field
Embodiments relate to a color filter array, and more particularly, to a color filter array for use in an image sensor capable of detecting both color image information and depth information about an object, an image sensor including the color filter array, and an interpolation method performed in the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color filter array for use in an image sensor includes color filters for filtering out corresponding wavelengths of visible light in order to detect color image information about an object, and infrared ray (IR) filters for filtering out corresponding wavelengths in order to detect depth information about the object.
Since a signal-to-noise ratio decreases when the size of a pixel for detecting the depth information of the object is reduced, it is difficult to obtain accurate depth information, and sensitivity may be decreased according to a luminance decrease. In the color filter array and an image sensor including the same, when filters that constitute the color filter array are not uniformly distributed, the image sensor needs a special demosaic algorithm in order to achieve signal interpolation.